Supplemental storage is a continuing paramount problem with home owners, retailers, business and commercial establishments, and many others. The ever-attendant suppliers of storage systems have presented to the marketplace shelving systems to meet the ongoing storage problems of the consumer.
The shelving systems available in the present marketplace typically are of the type which are sold in a knockdown configuration leaving the plight of the erection of the system to the purchaser. The typical steel shelf package includes a myriad of threaded fasteners, shelving components, and a scanty, at best, list of instructions. Considerable time is required for the process of the erection of the system and, often times, a fastener or two is missing from the kit or is lost in the excitement of the assemblage.
Once fully constructed, the problem of disassemblage and removing requires the same activities in reverse all to the consternation of the persons involved.